The Smart Ones
by wordsandstuffandthings
Summary: Brick is just now realizing something everyone apparently knew already. And he's suppose to be the smart one.


The Smart Ones

Brick Jojo sat in his living room confused. This in itself was enough to irritate him. He was Brick Jojo after all, notorious for NEVER being confused or stumped or wrong for that matter. And here he was, dealing with a problem that he simply could not find a solution to.

For almost a month now he had been acting...strangely. Or rather was it her who was acting out of character? He took a brief moment to run the last month over in his head including all their encounters and came to his conclusion. He wasn't crazy and he knew it. She had indeed been flirting with him recently.

He knew what girls did when they flirted, he had been of the receiving end of said flirtation many, many, many, times. From girls he down right loathed like Princess Morbucks. And from girls he didn't know like the random throngs of freshman girls. Even from that old lady who seems to be forever needing help across the street! But, more importantly, he was flirted with by girls he didn't mind so much like Blossom Utonium.

That was the problem though. He didn't mind her flirting with him. Heck, he even encouraged it by flirting back! But, he hated Blossom. Ever since they first met at the young age of five, he hated her. She had killed him for crying out loud! He couldn't like her. His very existence came about on the notion that he would forever hate and make her life miserably.

So, why did his heart skip a beat when he caught even the smallest of glimpses of the red-headed beauty? How was it that he could be in the biggest funk of his life, and a simple smile from her could bring him to cloud nine? He couldn't like her. No. He shouldn't like her. It went against everything he knew about himself. She was supposed to be the thorn in his foot, not the spring in his step! It made more sense to like Princess but, no, never Blossom. He couldn't like her! She was her and he was him.

But, what if that was why he started having these feelings. What if it was because she was just that, herself. He didn't meet girls that were themselves these days. Everyone was so generic and fake. She was like a fresh breath of air in a room clouded with smog. And he decided he liked that, he liked her.

He ran a shaky hand through his dark red hair and sighed deeply. "Geez, I'm completely nuts.", he confessed to the air. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed Boomer enter some time ago. "Why are you nuts?" Brick jumped, startled by the sudden intrusion. He inwardly swore. He was being so un-Brick like lately. He looked at his brother for a few moments before saying, "Well, there is this girl-" But, before he could finish his sentence, Boomer interrupted quickly with, "Oh, Blossom?" Brick honestly couldn't respond. How had Boomer, of all people, known that quickly? He, himself didn't even know until a few moments ago.

In his stupor he failed to realize he was practically glaring at his brother. He didn't mean to. His face just sometimes took on a mind of its own. Boomer didn't know this of course and began to feel very uncomfortable at this point and needed a way out of this situation.

Boomer sighed, stood up, and said, "Dude, it's so obvious you guys like each other. EVERYONE noticed a long time ago. Well, except you and Blossom apparently." All Brick could do is open his mouth as to reply, only to clamp it shut moments later. He had no words. None. Not only had his usually very dense brother figured out how HE was feeling before HE did, but, so had everyone else. He still had no words. Not. A. Single. One.

Boomer took this as his chance to retreat and headed straight for the door. Right as he is about to close the door, another thought hit him. Speaking loud enough for his older brother to hear him, "For the supposedly smart ones, you guys sure are dumb." With that, he left a speechless, confused, stumped Brick to rethink his title as, "The Smart One".

_**My first fan fiction ever. I would really like to know how I did. Was it good? Did you hate it? Say what you like, flames and all.**_


End file.
